


Truth be Told

by ElsieMcClay



Series: Voltron Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Help, Lance (Voltron) Whump, M/M, Voltron whump, ahhh what do i tag this as??, idk - Freeform, platonic plance, voltron sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieMcClay/pseuds/ElsieMcClay
Summary: Pidge doesn't know what state Lance is in.





	Truth be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for taylor-tut on Tumblr :)

It was only a supply run. Or rather, it was supposed to be a supply run. Instead, Pidge and Lance had managed to crash the pod on some planet in the middle of nowhere. Pidge had hit her head on impact, and she found herself unable to see when she regained consciousness. 

“This is bad. This really, really bad,” Pidge mumbles to herself. She can feel an alarming amount of heat coming from somewhere, but she can’t tell if it’s the sun, or if the pod is on fire, or if there’s some sort of lava lake nearby. Pidge doesn’t know which one is worse. 

‘Okay, Pidge,’ Pidge thinks to herself, ‘calm down and think.’ But she can’t think, especially when she realizes that she doesn’t know where Lance is. He could be seriously hurt or in the pod that might be on fire, and she can’t do anything to find him. 

Pidge suddenly regrets all the times she told him off. Truth be told, Lance is like a brother to her. He’s not a replacement of Matt, and he doesn’t try to be, which Pidge is grateful for. The other Paladins, save for Hunk, aren’t exactly comfort material, so Pidge finds herself going to Lance when she’s had a particularly depressing night (or day, really). Yet, she never gives anything back to him. She tells him off when he wants to hang out, but he’s never turned her away when she needs him. Pidge makes a mental note to apologize to Lance if he’s still alive. God, she hopes he’s alive. 

“Pidge? Pidge why are you crying? Pidge?” Hands come from nowhere and pull her into a hug. Lance’s voice is urgent and panicked as he asks Pidge why she’s crying. “Are you hurt?”

“I hit my head, and I can’t really see anything, but I’m fine. Are you okay? Why is it so hot? Is the pod on fire or something?”

“The pod’s fine, Pidge. We have to find shelter and get off of this planet.”

“You’ll need to be my eyes,” Pidge points out. Lance makes a sound of agreement as he helps Pidge stand. They start to stagger off to wherever Lance decided to take them. 

“I trust you, so don’t get us killed.”

-=-

Pidge should’ve known Lance wasn’t doing well when he avoided answering her question earlier. She’d asked if he was okay and if the pod was on fire, but she hadn’t realized that Lance had only answered one of the two, and it wasn’t the one about him. 

Pidge’s vision had gotten a little bit better since the crash, but she’s still about as useful as the appendix. So, Lance is still her eyes, but she’s getting tired from walking and shooting at the Galra Lance says are there. Allura had scanned for life, and there wasn’t any, so the Galra must have just arrived. Lance seems to be fending them off pretty well, though. 

Lance had taken his armor off at one point. He complained that he was too hot, but Pidge found the planet’s temperature to be perfect. It was weird because Lance was from Cuba; he was supposed to be used to the heat. Pidge guesses it’s just been too long since he’s been exposed to Cuban temperatures, so she doesn’t think much of it. 

As they walk, Pidge tries to think of a way to apologize to Lance for pushing him away, but Pidge was never the best at telling people how she feels. Besides defending the universe from purple furries, this is the hardest thing she’s ever done, but she can’t figure out why she’s so troubled by it. Maybe it’s because something about Lance feels off. She can’t tell what, though.

“Hey, Lance,” Pidge starts, but she’s cut off by Lance’s comms coming on in his helmet. He had been smart enough to bring it, but Pidge hadn’t realized he had.

“Oh, hey, it’s Shiro,” Lance giggles. Lance pulls on her hand, and they start to jog. Normally, Shiro’s footsteps are heavy, and if the leaves and branches cracking under even her light steps are anything to go by, Shiro is either floating or not there at all.

Why would Lance say he was if he wasn’t, though? So, Pidge follows Lance without question. It’s not like she could go her own way, but she reaches blindly for Lance’s helmet anyway.

“Lance, can I have your helmet for a moment?” Pidge asks in a soft voice. She’s starting to worry from her friend. Now that she thinks about it, Lance has been unusually quiet since the crash, and he never explained what the heat was when they were at the crash site. 

“Sure, Pidge.” Lance hands her the helmet, and she puts it on her head. The worried voices of her team buzz in her ear.

“Lance? Lance, buddy, come on. Answer your comms,” Hunk pleads. 

“Hunk. Thank goodness Lance’s comms still work,” Pidge mutters before replying. “We’re stranded on some planet. I can’t see anything, and I don’t know how well Lance is doing.”

“We’re on our way,” Shiro tells her before the comms line goes dead. Pidge is starting to pant now, and Lance picks up his pace. She knows for a fact that Shiro is not on this planet, so she has no idea what Lance is running after. He doesn’t answer when she calls for him, though, which is even more worrying.

“Gotta…gotta get Shiro. Pidge is hurt. My fault,” Lance mutters at himself. He’s starting to huff and puff too, but he doesn’t slow down. He takes a few sharp turns, causing Pidge to stumble. She can hear the rumble of a lion getting closer, but her vision is still so messed up that she can’t see where the lion is. There’s a swoosh of air as the lion opens and a paladin walks out.

“Lance? Oh my God, Lance,” Shiro yells. Pidge panics.

“What? What’s wrong?” There’s a tight feeling in Pidge’s chest when she tries to breathe. Lance is giggling quietly as Shiro curses under his breath. If Shiro is cursing, this is really, really bad. Pidge can feel the tears falling down her face when Shiro doesn’t reply, and instead, he leads the two of them into the lion. 

The entire way back to the castle, Lance wipes the tears from Pidge’s face.

-=-

Pidge is only in the healing pod for an hour. The bright lights of the med bay sting her eyes as she lands in the welcoming arms of one of her teammates. 

“Where’s Lance?” Pidge asks immediately. Shiro sets her back on the ground and gives her a grim look. “I swear if you tell me he’s dead—“

“He’s not dead, Pidge, but the healing pods can’t fix him yet.”

“Take me to him.” Pidge is worried for her friend. The worry outweighs the tiredness gripping at her bones as Shiro leads Pidge into the ‘rest room’, as Lance had called it once. It’s pretty much just a hospital room from Earth, but there are strange Altean devices littering the room. Lance is on the bed, and Pidge covers her mouth with her hand when she sees the state he’s in.

There are nasty burns covering half of his face, and Pidge can only wonder what the rest of his body looks like. There are stitches littering his head and arms, and blisters litter his skin. Pidge cannot fathom how Lance managed to walk around for an hour after the crash.

“He also has a really high fever, but that went down a little in the hour you were in the pod,” Hunk informs her. Pidge nods as her eyes well up with tears. Lance is sleeping now, but he still looks like he’s in pain. 

“The cryopods will reduce scarring, as well,” Coran adds. Coran is sitting next to Lance’s bed, petting his hair like a mother would to a sleeping child. 

“We’ll get him into a pod when his fever is down a little more.” Pidge nods and sits down next to her friend’s bed. 

“I’m sorry, Lance,” she whispers as a tear drops off her chin and onto the bed sheet. Pidge doesn’t leave Lance’s side until he steps out of the pod. Even then, she clings to him like a koala.

Truth be told, Lance really doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: elsiemcclay


End file.
